


Release

by alliaskofyou



Series: Wreck Lance 2k18 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lotor, Edging, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, top Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lance needs to release some tension. Lotor helps him.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Wreck Lance 2k18: After Care

Lotor stands in front of Lance, naked. Lance's mouth waters from his place at Lotor’s feet. 

 

“You’ve been so stressed lately, love. I think it’s time for you to unwind.” Lotor’s voice is calm and steady. It washes over Lance and he feels the urge to obey, to release the control he feels he feels he must have over his life and relish in the freedom that comes with being with Lotor like this. 

 

“Yes.” Lance agrees without hesitation. 

 

Lotor hums his approval. “Get on the bed. Lie on your stomach.”

 

Lance does as commanded. He feels Lotor lie prone in between his legs and feels a hot puff of air on his hole. Lance whines. 

 

“So pretty.” Lotor murmurs, breath ghosting Lance’s entrance. Before Lance can respond, Lotor’s tongue enters him. Lotor licks inside him, prodding his wet, rough tongue into Lance deeply. Lance grips the sheets and ruts against the mattress, pushing Lotor's tongue deeper still. He feels Lotor chuckle and the vibrations echo throughout his whole body.

 

“So eager.” Lotor coos.

 

He presses a lubed finger at Lance’s entrance and it enters with ease. “Did you prepare before?” 

 

Lance nods and Lotor presses a searing kiss to his lower back. He slides another finger in alongside the previous and scissors them, hitting Lance’s prostate with every stroke.

 

When Lance seems to be loose enough, Lotor lines up his cock with Lance’s hole and enters with a groan. Lance keens as Lotor sets a ruthless pace, sucking, biting kisses along his shoulder blade. 

 

Just as Lance is certain he’s about to come, Lotor pulls out of him and slaps his ass. “No. None of that yet.” He commands.

 

Lance whines. He feels like he’s about to burst, feels empty and desperately needy. Lotor must notice because he presses his lips against Lance’s, licking into his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. Lotor wraps a hand around Lance’s cock and strokes him, gently at first and then quick and certain until Lance is about to come, then he removes his hand.  

 

Lance releases a choked sob and Lotor stills his movements. 

 

“Lance?” Lotor’s voice drips with concern. He cradles Lance’s face in his hands. “Are you okay?”

 

“No! No, no I’m just- I need a moment.”  Lance hiccups. 

 

Lotor strokes Lance’s sides, trying to steady him. 

 

Lance nods. “I’m okay. Go ahead.”

 

Lotor hesitates, but grips the handcuffs at the edge of the bed and latches them to Lance’s wrists, which he positions above his head. Lotor squeezes some lube onto his own fingers and traces his own entrance. Lotor gives a shuddering hum and Lance watches with rapt mesmerization. Lotor fingers himself till he’s loose and then he straddles Lance’s hips, sinking down, all in one motion.

 

Lance yanks at the restraints, desperate to touch Lotor but unable to. He, instead, decides to appreciate the beauty before him. Lotor’s hair framing their bodies as he bends forward, hands clenched on Lance’s shoulders. Lotor’s moans as he grinds and rides Lance like it’s the last thing he will ever do. Lotor squeezes his hand around his own aching erection, coming with a shout, clenching around him. Lance, after being delayed for so long, comes with a cry as his vision goes hazy and he goes slack against the handcuffs. 

 

He vaguely registers Lotor’s movements as he unclasps the handcuffs and picks Lance up, cradling him to his chest and carrying him to the bathroom. 

 

Lotor eases him into the soapy water. He squirts a generous amount of soap on Lance’s favorite sponge (because of course, he has a favorite sponge, he’s not a heathen) and rubs it along his arms, under his armpits, across and down his chest, his groin, and each of his legs (giving special attention to Lance’s feet.) The warm water soaks the tension out of Lance and he feels immensely at peace, more so than he has in a while, the edging and light bondage necessary to bring him to that point of surrender. Now, as he basks in the heat of the water and the comforting, gentle ministrations of Lotor, Lance can finally breathe, can finally release the stress he’s been holding.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing edging so let me know how I did! (Again, it is probs quite vanilla : ) ).
> 
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
